


Immovable Objects

by everythingmurky



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingmurky/pseuds/everythingmurky
Summary: A late night after a long case brings out an unexpected side of Miller.





	Immovable Objects

**Author's Note:**

> I had only planned on taking maybe a day, tops, to get back into my other story after finishing Losing the Light. The chapter was started, it shouldn't have been hard.
> 
> Only... I've been rather sick due to... well, an infected tooth, and I haven't been able to do much thinking and therefore no writing due to the pain, and I didn't get anything done.
> 
> I decided to try and do a small thing, since I can't make progress elsewhere. Hopefully this works. I don't have any sort of judgment right now.

* * *

Miller was a snuggler.

This fact became apparent, to Hardy's dismay, after forty-eight hours on a case. They were both tired and in a foul mood, and she'd snapped at him and told him he stank right before pulling into his driveway, insisting that he change. He didn't know why she'd come inside, but she'd been on his sofa with the case file when he got done.

She'd found something, and she wanted him to see it, so he sat next to her. She explained it, and they both got lost in thought, considering the implications of the case, leading him to dig up another one case file from his own collection. He hadn't expected that to lead to her sleeping as he read over an old transcript, but she had.

Next thing he knew, she was snuggled against him.

He tried to wake her, since her mouth had opened and she was not only snoring against him, she'd started to drool a bit, but she didn't rouse. He pushed her, and she snuggled back closer, her arms moving around him as she muttered something he couldn't hear.

He eyed her for a long moment, trying to decide which was worse, waking her now and risking her ire, or if he should leave her be, knowing there was a good chance that he'd be stuck here as long as she was asleep.

He gave her another nudge, trying to dislodge her, but she grumbled again and tightened her grip on him. That settled it. She wasn't budging. Miller was an immovable force, and that could be a good thing in a cop, but not so much in the person sharing his chair.

The person half on top of him.

He had a feeling she'd blame the whole thing on him in the morning.

As he closed his eyes, his head slumped toward hers, and he decided he didn't care.


End file.
